Lily's Seventh Year
by HugoObsessedSprouse
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have always had a hate/hate relationship; but what happens during their Seventh Year that the two fell madly in love with one another? Well, this story tells the not-so uncovered truth about James Potter and Lily Evans, how they went from being mortal enemies to a loving couple within a matter of months.
1. Our Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously. Everything belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Our Story Begins

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning, and Lily Evans' alarm clock rung at an unpleasant time. She slowly rolled over in her bed and pressed the snooze button on her clock, which was perched on her bedside table.

"Lily darling!" her mother's voice rang on the other side of her bedroom door. She could hear rattling from the doorknob being shook. "It's time to get up, sweetheart! You've got a big day today!" said her mother cheerily, and Lily heard the familiar click-clack of high heels on the wooden floors of their two-storey house.

"Coming," called Lily, as she got up out of bed and headed over to her closet to decide what she was going to wear for the long train journey later that day.

She opened her closet, and pulled out a simple jeans and shirt with a sweater in case it got cold (which it often did, especially since the compartments on the train were air-conditioned).

Lily then headed out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, but when she reached the door down the end of the hall, she found that it was locked.

"Whoever's in there would you please hurry up? I've got to leave in an hour!" Lily banged on the door.

The door opened and Lily was met face to face with her sister Petunia. An icy glare met sparkling green eyes, which quickly saddened at the sight of the other girls' face.

"Oh…sorry, Petunia," Lily said in a church-voice whisper, as her sister pushed past her and stormed off with her nose in the air, and Lily heard a door slam at the end of the hall.

"Hey, no slamming doors!" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Lily went into the bathroom, and came out five minutes later. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where she could find her mother cooking scrambled eggs and bacon and her father sitting at the small round table they had reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"You look very smart today, dad," Lily commented as she nicked a piece of toast from a plate on the kitchen bench. Her father was well dressed with a blue tie; button up shirt, long pants and a suit jacket.

"Thank you, Lily, as a matter of fact, I have a meeting today with my boss and some very important people." Her father said as he took another sip from his coffee mug, flipping the page of the newspaper over to the business section.

"V. , huh?" Lily smiled as she took a bite from her buttered toast.

Charles smiled warmly at her. "And I believe you're a type of V.I.P at this school of yours, am I right?"

Lily's father wasn't very interested in the stories that she told from her school, because Lily Evans wasn't your average girl; she was a muggle-born witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the finest Wizarding schools since 990 A.D. But he did like hearing about his daughter's accomplishments, which was most of the time news about her being the top of her class, or making the Quidditch team…or this year, was her biggest accomplishment ever: being selected for the Head Girl position.

Lily Evans was still extremely curious to know who the Head Boy was. She hoped it was Jacob Smith, a very popular boy in her year in Ravenclaw.

She had an intention that it was Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor, hence the only Marauder Lily could stand, because he was very mature, well grounded, and did his best to keep his rowdy best friends in tact (which hardly ever worked).

Remus Lupin was also a Prefect with Lily in their fifth year together; and through the night shifts where they roamed the Hogwarts castle giving out numerous detentions to potential trouble-makers for being out of bed so late and scolding innocent students who just slipped out to go to the bathroom, they became friends.

"Well…I _am _the Head Girl this year, which is one of the most important positions at school," Lily said and grinned.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Petunia walk down the stairs and head into the kitchen, and Lily knew she had to keep a low profile around her sister, otherwise things would blow up again like they did a number of times in the previous years of her attending Hogwarts.

"That's my girl! You show them what the Evans are made of. You'll surely make it into Law one day, just like your old man!" Charles Evans boomed.

Lily heard Petunia mutter: "Of course she will. She'll get everything she wants."

Lily controlled her anger, which flared up at the small comment from her sister, but she managed to keep quiet, under the promise from her mother.

"Lily darling, have you got everything packed? It's ten-thirty so it's time to go," said her mother, and Lily nodded and rushed up the stairs to get her stuff.

"I bet you're so smug about having mum and dad wrapped around that little finger of yours...aren't you?" Petunia Evans came up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of her sister's room. Lily was trying to close the lid of her trunk, which was bulging at the clips.

She tried to refrain herself from using magic to close it in front of her sister.

"I can sense your jealousy, you know," said Lily coldly, as her trunk snapped shut. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Petunia.

"Oh, how clever of you. I'm glad you're leaving; I won't have to deal with you for a whole year. Even Vernon says you're vile," said Petunia lightly.

Lily felt something sting at her eyes. "That man is horrible. He's a suck up just like you are," she said as she blinked furiously.

"My boyfriend isn't horrible!" snapped Petunia.

"He called me a prune the last time he came over." Lily said flatly.

"Well, at least he was telling the truth!" Petunia said, and smiled when she saw Lily's crestfallen face.

"Girls!" a voice called from downstairs—it was their mother, who was standing by the door with the car keys in her hand and her purse in the other. "It's time to go—Petunia, I know how much you're going to miss your sister when she's gone, but will you please finish saying your goodbyes to her and come down stairs?"

Petunia scoffed when she heard her mother say this. "Not likely," she stated, and with one last fake smile to Lily, Petunia sauntered off down the stairs with her nose in the air.

Lily sighed heavily. "Like I would miss someone like _her_," she muttered, as she grabbed her trunk and cat carrier, and headed down the stairs to where her mother was.

* * *

**Okay, I've always wanted to do a Marauders Era story, so...here it is! I hope you liked my first chapter, I would really like to know what you guys thought of it, and if I should continue this or not. The next chapter is going to be Lily at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and at Hogwarts, so...any ideas or constructive criticism you may have would be most welcome. Thank you for reading! :-) **


	2. Not-So Secret Crushes

"Lily!" a girl with long brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes shouted as she caught sight of her best friend.

Lily turned around and sighted one of her best friends, Marlene McKinnon. The two girls squealed with delight as they hugged each other and began to talk excitedly.

"How are you? I still can't believe you were made Head Girl and didn't tell me! Do you know who the Head Boy is yet?" Marlene gushed after the two hugged.

"I don't know who he is, although I think that I'm going to find out pretty soon," said Lily, brushing her hair out of her green eyes. "I just hope he's nice, and good looking."

Marlene grinned. "You mean you hope he's Jacob Smith, right? You've had a crush on him forever, Lils! When are you just going to tell him how you feel?" Marlene pointed out.

"Girls don't tell guys how they feel," Lily said, while making a face. "That's just weird. It's always the guys who tell the girls that they like them Marlene, not the other way around."

"But you could," Marlene said, as the two got on the train and walked down the rows of compartments, trying to find a free one.

"Yeah, but then what if he doesn't like me back?" Lily wondered aloud to her friend.

"Lily Rose Evans, you have almost every boy in Hogwarts—even James Potter—head over heels in love with you, and you think that Jacob won't?" Marlene asked her friend.

Lily glared at her friend, "Don't even mention James Potter…he's an arrogant little prat, I hate him. And besides, I highly doubt that _every _boy is head-over-heels in love with me." She commented.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure of that," she said in a singsong voice.

The large clock outside on the platform hanging above the train chimed, signalling that it was about to depart from the station.

"Oh! I should go say goodbye to mum and dad. They'll be wondering where I am. I'll catch you later?" Lily said to her friend, and Marlene nodded as Lily dashed off the train to find her parents.

"Lily sweetheart, we've been looking all over for you!" her mother said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Sorry mum, I got caught up with Marlene. We haven't seen each other all summer, you know," she said as she pulled away from her.

Her mother smiled. "Yes, I know. Anyway, I think it's almost time to go. Have a good term, won't you honey? Try to stay out of trouble." Her mother hugged her one last time.

"Since when have I ever been in trouble, mum?" Lily said. "Besides, Head Girls don't get in trouble, do they?"

Her mother smiled warmly at her, and Lily said her last goodbyes to her parents and ran to climb on board the train once again.

Smoke was billowing from the train onto the platform and Lily leaned out of the window, to see her parents. She waved and waved until they were tiny specks that disappeared as the train rounded a corner.

Lily then decided she should find Marlene. She walked down the endless rows of compartments, looking in each one of them for a sight of her friends.

She was so busy searching for them, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone along the way. "Gosh, I'm so sorry," Lily apologised, as she held out her hand for the boy she knocked down to take.

He accepted it and stood up. "It's okay," he smiled.

Lily got a good look at him and recognised him as Jacob. He had wispy brown hair and brown eyes, with olive skin. He was very toned and had an athlete's body.

"Oh, hi," she said, feeling shy all of a sudden. She could feel her face heating up.

Jacob smiled down at her, and said, "Aren't you Lily? You're in Gryffindor, aren't you? Hey! You got the Head Girl position this year," he said, noticing the badge pinned on Lily's robes. "Nice."

"Yeah, that's me…did you get Head Boy?" she said without warning.

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, I didn't. My dad really wanted me to get it, but I guess I just didn't fit the category quite right."

Jacob's father was a wizard and his mother was a muggle, and he was an only child.

"Oh, that's too bad. I have no idea who the Head Boy is," said Lily.

"Lily Evans!" a voice shouted from a nearby compartment.

Lily looked over Jacob's shoulder and saw Marlene waving her arms like crazy, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, that's my friend. I have to go now, I guess. But I'll see you around school, though." Lily said, as Jacob moved aside in the hall of the train so she could walk past him.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," he smiled back.

Lily returned it, and walked towards her friend's head sticking out of the compartment door. "Marlene!" she hissed at the girl. Marlene opened up the doors so Lily could get in.

"What?" Marlene asked innocently.

"I was talking to Jacob!" Lily said, clearly annoyed at her friend from interrupting their conversation.

Marlene's eyes lit up. "Oooh really? What did you guys say? Is he the Head Boy?" she asked. Marlene pulled on Lily's arm and made her sit in a seat beside her.

"Who's Jacob?" Alice, another friend of Marlene and Lily, asked.

"Who's _Jacob_?" Marlene repeated, like this was all news to her. "He's only like, the hottest guy in the school, plus he _likes _Lily!" she said.

"No he doesn't," Lily said. "At least, I think he doesn't like me."

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you? Jacob Smith likes you. He. Likes. You. Full stop. End of story." Marlene said, and then turned to Alice. "So Alice how was your summer?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. She looked out the window beside her, and saw they were passing fields of grass and occasional cattle. She sighed, and thought about her previous conversation with Jacob.

"Uh, Lily?" a voice interrupted her train of thought.

Lily turned her head to see Alice pointing to the door of the compartment, where none other than James Potter himself was standing, with his best friend Sirius, pulling faces on the glass panel of the door.

_Oh geez, _Lily thought to herself as she stood up. She opened the door and asked, "What do _you _want, Potter?"

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the delay but I hadn't finished this chapter until ten minutes ago. :3 But I hope you liked it. Jacob will be one of the main characters in this story (he's obviously an OC) and we will learn more about him in the future updates. I was planning this chapter to be about them being in Hogwarts, (I know, I even said it in my A/N's in my previous one) I apologize but things got switched around unexpectedly...anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks to all the people who did in the last chapter! :-)**


	3. Head Boy Trouble

**I am so terrible at keeping up with my stories...I apologise profusely for not updating for almost a month. Please forgive me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and your feedback would be _really _appreciated. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed my previous chapters!**

Disclaimer: Again...I do not own Harry Potter at all. I'm only obsessed with it. xD

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Head Boy Trouble

* * *

James Potter grinned widely and said, "To inform you that you're late for the Heads Meetings," he said, puffing out his chest.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh no, did I miss it? Wait…why are _you _telling me this? Who's the Head Boy?" she asked.

James' grin grew even bigger.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lily demanded. She then caught sight of something shiny on James' robes.

She felt agony and dread. "Oh no…this can not be happening…I can't…you couldn't…why would Dumbledore give the badge to someone like _you_?" Lily said.

Sirius was trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"Well, I figured that Dumbledore would've wanted to give the badge to someone with good looks, talent and skills, and since I already knew I fit those categories easily, the choice was pretty obvious, that I am the perfect candidate for Head Boy." James said.

"Great…" Lily muttered underneath her breath. "So, what did you come here for? Not to ask me out on a date, I hope?" she said.

"Well…I originally was going to come here to ask you out, but one of the Professors told me that the Heads need to meet up in the front carriage to give the Prefects their duties for the year." James explained.

Lily rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and gave a sympathetic look to her friends, "I guess I'll have to talk to you later. I'll meet you at dinner."

Alice and Marlene nodded, and Lily followed James down the long rows of compartments until they reached the Head's carriage up front.

James turned to Sirius. "Sorry mate, but you're going to have to go back to Remus and Peter for now. I'll catch you later," he said.

Sirius grinned. "I'll throw myself at you then." And he turned to go back to his carriage.

James and Lily entered the Head's compartment and was immediately greeted by eight fifth year students with expected looks on their faces.

"Uh, hey," James started.

Lily rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

"I suppose you're the Head Boy and Girl," one boy said in a Gryffindor robe. He was tall for his age, almost as tall as James even; he had blue eyes and messy blonde hair. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Who do you think you are?" James asked the boy, as he moved into the centre of the group along with Lily.

"I'm Patrick Jones," said the boy. "Obviously, I'm one of the Prefects this year. And this is Emily Georgino." He said, gesturing to the girl standing next to him.

"And what are all your names?" James turned and faced the rest of the other Prefects.

Lily tried to keep track of the other students' names in her head, which wasn't very hard for her since she could remember things very easily.

"Aren't you going to give us our duties, now?" the fifth year Slytherin Prefect said impatiently, with his arms folded.

James sent a glare to the boy, and Lily rolled her eyes.

Why, oh why did she have to work with the arrogant James Potter? Why did Dumbledore have to pick him of all the other boys in their year?

Lily thought she was in Hell right now.

All her excitement about being Head Girl had worn out when she found out who was the Head Boy.

Once all of the duties were given to the Prefects; they were all dismissed, which, to Lily's dismay, left her and James alone in the Head compartment.

"So, I hear that the Head Boy and Head Girl get to be rather close here at Hogwarts," said James, with a cheeky smile on his face.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you say that, Potter?" she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"The Head Girl and Boy get to share a dorm together, and sleep in the same room." James went on.

Lily felt her face turn red.

James couldn't help himself. He grinned. "Ah, I bet you're picturing me stepping out of the shower with nothing but my towel around my waist."

She made a face. "If I were Potter, I'd be vomiting just at the very thought."

Lily turned and exited the compartment and left James on his own.

"So, how was it?" Alice and Marlene both asked their best friend as Lily returned to her own compartment.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If that was what the first meeting was like, I'd hate to imagine spending a whole _year _with that prat."

Alice and Marlene grinned at Lily.

"I'm sure you'll get to know James very, _very _well this year, especially since you guys will be sharing a room together!" Marlene said, with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up. There's no way I would ever, _ever _go out with somebody like _Potter_."

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


End file.
